Space Travel
by MissMoon07
Summary: The GT 'kids' go out to space to train and explore.


Bulma's lab in the Capsule Corp building.

"Gohan, are you sure Pan should go on this trip? It could be too dangerous." Said Chi-Chi.

"I know you're worried mom and I share your concerns, but I think Pan can take care of herself." He stood holding a cup of coffee.

"And its not as if she's going alone. Trunks, Goten, Bra, Uub and Marron will be there." Videl said standing beside her husband also holding a cup of coffee.

"I still don't see why they have to train in space." Chi-Chi said not sounding too happy.

Bulma sat typing at a computer "Chi-Chi, if there going to be the defenders of earth one day they'll have to train in unknown grounds if they want to get stronger and develop skill." She swerved around in her chair facing the three Son's. "Plus they'll be exploring space and meeting different cultures, It'll be good for them."

"Well I still don't think Pan should go, she's just a child." Chi-Chi said in the same not so happy voice.

"Bra's going and she's only a year older then Pan." Gohan said.

"Hm-hm." Bulma said in agreement. "And I'm fine with her going, in fact it was Bra who brought up this whole training in space thing. She really has changed these past three years."

"Well good for her!" Chi-Chi suddenly shouted, swung around on her heels and stormed out through the open doors behind her onto the balcony.

They all looked at Chi-Chi for a moment then back at each other.

"She sure is taking this hard." Videl said in a lowered voice, perhaps fearing Chi-Chi would hear.

Gohan took a sip of his coffee "She's just worried about Pan. I'm certain the only reason she hasn't tried to stop Goten going is because it means he'll be away from Valese. She never did like her much."

Bulma smiled. "Just think in a few years those two will be off training." They now looked over to the two young children in the playpen. Gohan and Videl's two year old daughter, Levi, and Bulma and Vegeta's almost three year old son, Boxer.

Capsule Corp living room.

Trunks laid on the couch sleeping. Getting a quick nap before he and his friends set off into space in a few hours time.

"Boy, wake up." Someone said. Trunks laid sound asleep, he looked so peaceful.

"Wake up!" Trunks jumped up into a sitting position, looking startled. "Huh? Oh, dad, hi." He said seeing Vegeta standing across from the sofa with his arms folded.

"Its not time to leave yet is it?" Trunks asked.

"No, its not. But I need to talk to you." Vegeta said with his serious look.

"Sure. What about?"

"Your sister. On this trip _you're_ responsible for her well being.", He said in a serious tone to go with his serious look, "Its your job to keep her safe and out of harms way."

"Yeah, of course I will. With all the training she's been doing I doubt she'll need me to protect her."

"And I want you to keep an eye on Kackarots spawn."

Trunks gave his father a confused look. "Goten? I don't think he--"

Vegeta raised his voice slightly. "He's a Saiyan who's going to be kept in close confinement with _my _daughter, anything could happen and you have to make sure nothing does."

"Make sure what doesn't happen?" Bra curiously asked standing in the doorway of the living room. Over the last three years Bra had grown into a beautiful young woman. Personality wise she was more mature. She was taller and had more of a womanly body, i.e., boobs, which at the moment she was showing off by wearing a tight tank top with hot pants. Her hair was long, topped off with a layered fringe.

"Nothing." Vegeta answered his daughter.

"K, I'm gonna go pack." She said and disappeared out the doorway.

Boarding the ship.

Their ship was of a similar design to the one Goku used to travel to Namek years ago. Marron stood before it saying her goodbyes to her parents.

"Be careful out there, honey." Krillin told his only daughter.

Marron was wearing a sleeveless pink dress that went down to her knees with white ankle boots. She wore her hair was in loose curls.

"I'll be fine, Dad." She smiled. Marron had been working for Capsule Corp for about a year and a half now. She'd helped Bulma with the design and building of the ship. She wasn't a fighter, but when Bulma asked her if she'd like to go on the trip she jumped at the chance, so here she was.

18 hugged her daughter. "Goodbye, Marron." She let her daughter out of the hug.

"I'll see you guys in a few months." She said. She lifted her pink duffel bag off the ground and climbed the steps of the ship.

Pan and Goten were saying their goodbyes.

"Now don't speak to any strange aliens." Chi-Chi warned them. Goten rolled his eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?!" Her face turning quite scary.

"No mom! I didn't!" Goten protested.

"Have a good time, Panny." Videl said while hugging her daughter.

Pan, like Bra, had grown up a lot in three years. She was taller and had more of a figure. She had short, spiky hair, similar looking to her mothers hair as a teenager. At the moment she was wearing baggy black pants and a white tank top.

"Thanks, mom." Pan said, moving out of the hug she lifted her baby sister out of their fathers arms. "Now, don't forget your big sister, Levi." The little girl smiled up at Pan.

"Bye, you guys. Come on, Pan, we better go." Goten told his niece.

"Kay." She handed Levi back to their father and picked up her bag. "Bye, Mom, Bye, Dad, Bye Grandma." She said and over to the ship they went.

Uub waved goodbye to a man and women, most likely his parents, as he boarded the ship.

Trunks and Bra's goodbyes.

"See you kids soon." Their mother said, holding young Boxer. Vegeta was leaning against a wall watching his children boarding the ship.

"Love you, Mom, Love you, Dad, Love you, Boxer, bye!" Bra called going up the steps.

Trunks waved.

On the ship

The ship held two levels. The first level was the airlock and control room with six seats in rows of two and in front of the seats was a large window. The second was a compact living space, with a kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms.

Marron took her place at one of the front seats, since she and Trunks held the most knowledge of the ship they were the ones who would be flying it. In the seat behind her sat Uub, next to him was Goten and Pan was behind him.

"It's kind of small isn't it?" Bra asked upon entering the control room. She and Trunks took their seats.

"Seatbelts on everyone?" Marron asked.

Trunks flipped a switch that brought the ships steps up safely securing the six inside. Marron typed in the launch code and placed her hands on the steering wheel in front of her seat, one of two steering wheels, the other being in front on Trunks's seat.

She ship began to vibrate as it left the ground then took off at a speed into the sky.

"AHHH!" Goten hadn't put his seatbelt on and he was flung against the back of the control room.

**This may seem like it could have been better, but its just when they're leaving so I didn't really think of it as being that important. They're probably a load of fics like this, but still I thought I'd write mine. I've got a clear idea as to what's going to happen with this and I've already got some bits written, so if you want to read more then please review.**


End file.
